Cirque
by Merry Moca
Summary: Venez, venez, n'aillez pas peur. C'est bientôt l'heure. Le spectacle va commencer. Soyez bien installés.


_Venez, venez, n'aillez pas peur…_

 _C'est bientôt l'heure…_

 _Le spectacle va commencer…_

 _Soyez bien installés…_

Un être grotesque, au sourire trop grand pour être honnête, accueille la foule bigarrée et bruyante à l'entrée d'un chapiteau coloré.

Un chapiteau de cirque, La Congrégation, on dirait.

 _Passez l'entrée aux merveilles,_

 _Et ouvrez grand vos oreilles…_

Les spectateurs s'installent dans de confortables siège rouges, papotant de ci de là de ce qui allait se jouer se soir.

La personne qui les avait accueillis se retrouve maintenant devant eux, son fier chapeau sur la tête.

Il pointe alors un doigt gros et potelé vers une scène petite et peu éclairée. Seul un spot vient illuminer l'estrade, une cascade de lumière déferlant sur une personne debout en son centre.

 _Regardez ce personnage cracheur de flammes_

 _Cet être dépourvu d'âme_

 _Il croit tout savoir, un des maîtres dans son art_

 _Mais il ne fait que se consumer sans y prendre gare_

 _Ses connaissances sont autant une prison_

 _Que ses pouvoirs un poison_

 _Pour son avenir tracé_

 _Pour son futur imposé._

Cheveux roux flamboyants, œil vert unique et inquisiteur posé sur le public dissimulé dans l'ombre, un adolescent tenant un maillet est sous les feux de l'éclairage allumé.

Quelques commentaires appréciateur s'élèvent de l'étendue sombre.

Son arme décrit alors une courbe jusqu'à ce que sa tête se trouve dans les airs, et ne se retrouve entourée de différents cercles légèrement luisant.

Un est sélectionné par l'arme, la lumière douce émise par le saut s'intensifiant et donnant un hale rougeoyant au visage grave du porteur.

Une tornade de feu s'élève alors autour de lui, le noyant aussitôt dans des flammes vives.

Un cri s'élève de la foule apeurée.

Et quand la tempête se calme, plus rien ne se trouve sur la scène. Le spot met en valeur le plancher sombre qui compose l'estrade vide.

Constatant, ou préférant croire, qu'il ne s'agit que d'un de ses spectacles de magie où la personne ne fait que disparaître, le public applaudit la performance, devenant impatient de la suite.

 _Un jour il se fera déchirer_

 _Entre son devoir et l'amitié_

 _Il devra faire alors un choix_

 _Reprendre ses archives ou mourir de bon droit._

 _Mais passons au tour suivant_

 _La sainte sur son fil blanc_

 _Une funambule marchant sur la corde raide_

 _De la vie, et ce sans aide._

Une jeune fille aux longues couettes brunes succède au jeune homme, suspendue sur un fil d'une taille digne d'une aiguille.

Ses pieds se croisent au dessus du vide, gardant leur propriétaire en vie.

Elle ne tremble pas, le filin le fait pour elle.

Ceux qui la voient suspendent leur souffle, impressionnés par la technique.

 _Elle se doit de tenir sur ses pieds_

 _Sinon elle va tomber_

 _Soit disant pour ses amis,_

 _Elle veut rester en vie_

 _Mais ce n'est pas la seule vérité_

 _Que vous devez savoir à son sujet._

 _L'hésitation pave son chemin_

 _Rendant ses combats faibles et incertains_

 _Elle a beau paraître forte et déterminée_

 _Ce n'est encore qu'une jeune fille moralement épuisée._

La jeune fille qui jusque là tient sur le fil en parfait équilibre commence à tanguer.

Elle oscille au dessus du vide avant de finalement perdre l'équilibre.

Des cris d'effroi retentissent, les mains cachent les bouches grandes ouvertes.

Alors elle chute vers le sol, ces cheveux se retrouvant à voler autour de sa silhouette gracile, coupés par l'invisible.

La lumière s'éteint avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, laissant un lourd silence planer.

L'éclairage redonne de la lumière sur l'esplanade de nouveau vide.

Quelques murmures s'élèvent, ne sachant que faire.

Applaudir ou se taire ? La première idée gagne, des applaudissements s'élèvent.

 _Passons au suivant, s'il vous le voulez bien_

 _Cet apôtre de Dieu n'a la patience pour rien_

Un autre garçon aux traits particulièrement fins s'avance alors sur scène, sous nombre de soupirs appréciateur.

Des cheveux sombres sont retenus en une élégante queue de cheval haute, fouettant l'air à chaque pas fait.

Un regard froid de couleur acier rivé devant lui, il dégaine un katana à la lame aiguisée et combat un ennemi invisible.

 _Sa raison de vivre se résume au combat_

 _Emotions, gentillesse, il ne s'en embarrasse pas_

 _Sa seule raison de vivre est de défaire l'ennemi_

 _Il n'a pour cela pas besoin d'ami_

 _Pourtant, son sabre s'émousse_

 _Ces coups deviennent en mousse_

 _Et il n'y a qu'une raison à cette faiblesse_

Le sabreur continue de porter des coups dans le vide, mais il semble perdre du terrain sur son ennemi.

Des plaies maculent son corps et ses bras dénudés, un filet écarlate s'écoulant des blessures fraîchement infligées.

Un coup tranche le fil rouge qui retient sa chevelure disciplinée, faisant voler les cheveux librement.

 _Il traîne sa mort au bout d'une laisse_

 _Proche elle devient_

 _Et va bientôt emporter sa main_

Comme une poupée de chiffon, l'épéiste lâche son sabre et s'effondre au sol inerte et terrassé. Il y a des zébrures couleur jais qui macule maintenant son épaule gauche.

Ses cheveux forment une auréole autour de son visage maculé de sang.

Les spectateurs, subjugués par la maîtrise du japonais, se figent d'effroi face à cette soudaine défaite.

L'obscurité se fait, plongeant la salle dans les ténèbres épaisses.

 _Mais voici l'un des derniers grands pions_

 _De ce jeu d'échecs dans lequel nous vivons_

 _Ce dernier exorciste est plus particulier_

 _Que les trois premiers_

Un jeune homme de petite taille se montre en même temps que la lumière.

Ce qui frappe au delà de son jeune âge évident, de ses habits immaculés faisant penser au costume d'auguste, c'est cette larme rouge barrant sa joue gauche.

Une boursouflure disgracieuse sur un visage d'ange.

Des fragiles cheveux blancs encadrent ce tableau surréaliste.

Un clown blanc pleurant du sang.

 _Son histoire est bien triste, oh oui_

 _La vie n'a pas été gentille avec lui_

 _Cette cicatrice est un rappel constant_

 _De son triste passé dans son présent_

 _Et même se présent est mis en péril_

 _Par des nouveautés apprises par mille_

 _Pauvre garçon pris dans le tourbillon_

 _De la guerre dans laquelle nous vivons_

Le mystérieux personnage sort un mouchoir d'une belle taille de sa poche et essuie des larmes imaginaires de ces yeux cachés derrière des petites lunettes, pendant que le petit homme se fond parmi les ombres de la scène.

Pas un bruit n'a troublé le spectacle visuel de ces yeux couleur ciel orageux mélancolique alliés à ce sourire chaleureux engloutis par les ténèbres.

 _Parce que oui, mes chers amis_

 _Nous ne nous battons pas par envie_

 _Chacun avons nos objectifs à atteindre_

 _Pas le temps pour les adversaires pour se plaindre_

Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, ces apôtres de Dieu, c'est qu'ils ne sont que des marionnettes du Grand d'En Haut. Ils ne sont que de la chaire à canon en cette guerre millénaire, des poupées bonnes à jeter dés que l'on s'en lasse.

Remarquant qu'il commence à s'emballer, il reprend un air guilleret, le narrateur à l'imposante stature.

 _Et plus que d'être sous Sa coupelle_

 _Ils sont menés par le bout du nez par Elle_

 _Ma vengeance_

 _Ma puissance._

Mot asséné avec force et fierté.

 _Je pourrais vous présenter ceux qui risquent aussi leur vie_

 _Le vampire ne connaissant rien de la vie_

 _La maîtresse du temps et ces craintes absolues_

 _L'homme fort ayant perdue la vue_

 _Celui à la force herculéenne et aux convictions inflexibles_

 _Ne parlons pas des maréchaux et leur puissance risible_

 _Ils sont tous destinés à mourir_

 _Et moi à vivre._

Tout s'obscurcit.

D'un coup, tous ce retrouvent à l'entrée du chapiteau, comme si de rien n'était.

Plus de gros bonhomme mystérieux, aux mots entraînants dans une fable inventée de toute pièce.

Plus d'adolescents privés d'eux même à cause de la guerre soit disant, et aux tours impressionnants.

Et tous s'en vont, libre de repartir vivre leurs vies.

Parce qu'ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas à s'occuper de cette histoire, qui ne sort pas des murs en toile du cirque.

Une fois écoutée, une fois oubliée.

Il ne s'agit que d'un conte parmi tant d'autres pour romancer une série de numéros.

Le cirque de la Congrégation, un parmi tant d'autre.

Mais ce n'est pas ce que ressent un des spectateurs, animé par une mine soucieuse derrière de fines lunettes.

De la peur se fait voir dans ses yeux légèrement bridés.

Et il espère que toute cette pièce ne se rejouera pas, alors qu'il traverse la rue pavée.

Il se retourne vers la bâtisse en tissue, et alors que les lumières colorées illuminent les verres de ces moutures, il veut croire de tout son cœur que cela sera la seule représentation du spectacle nommé la « Fin du monde ».


End file.
